Ōkami Walkthrough: Wawku Shrine
Part I Amaterasu cannot stay in Yoshpet for long, as she has to run to Wep'keer so Lika can perform the Volcanic Incantation in time. Backtrack through Inner Yoshpet and Amaterasu will very quickly return to the tree stump that leads to Ponc'tan. Of course, Ponc'tan isn't her destination, so continue past it to return to the first part of Yoshpet and finally exit to Kamui. Once back at Kamui, head north to return to Wep'keer. Head through Wep'keer, and get to the gates to Ezofuji. Enter Kamui (Ezofuji) and keep moving along the slope leading to Tuskle's house. Up on the small clearing, villagers of Wep'keer are found in front of the gate to the Wawku Shrine. After a brief conversation with Kai, move through the opened gate to enter the ancient ruins. As soon as Amaterasu enters Wawku Shrine, a pair of cannons will be found at the far end of the icy hall that will prevent Amaterasu from entering the shrine by launching cannonballs at her. Use the Veil of Mist Celestial Brush technique to slow down time and make the shots coming from the cannons visible, then use Power Slash on the flying shots to reflect them back at the cannons. At where the cannons used to be, there are two treasure chests, one contains a Ruby Tassels, the other with Stray Bead #97. Continue into the shrine's antechamber to find a Lockjaw. For now, move along a very slippery walkway on the right of the room, and be quick about reaching the other end (the ice panels will periodically shatter under Amaterasu's feet. If she finds herself sliding out of control, jump and use air dashes to correct her direction). Once on the other side, head into the Demon Scroll there for a Cannon Namahage. After farming it, use Inferno or Fireburst to melt the ice in front of the doorway. In the next room, use Inferno again, this time to melt the two ice blocks that are weighing down on the far side of the scale. With the ice blocks melted, move the small tree saplings on the walkway nearby onto the now raised scale side and use Bloom to make them grow. The scales should even out perfectly, letting Amaterasu use Galestorm to blow the ice sphere onto the switch on the walkway on the other side of the room. With the locked door opened, move in to grab the Exorcising Arrow and then head back to the antechamber to open up the Lockjaw. Pass through the unlocked gate and melt the ice block in the center of the groove. With the ice melted, a fountain will be unblocked and fills the pool with water, allowing Amaterasu to use Waterspout to send herself upwards to a spiraling elevated walkway that coils around the central elevator shaft of this side of Wawku Shrine. Follow the walkway to a wall with a statue of Kabegami at the top. Use Catwalk to climb the wall and reach a higher walkway. Move along the walkway, destroying cannons on the far wall of the shrine with Veil of Mist and Power Slash. Along the walkway are spinning platforms, use Veil of Mist to cross. Once the top of the walkway is reached, activate the floor switch there to permanently stop the spinning platforms. Cross the small bridge to the other platform on the shrine's wall, save if necessary, then into a room with four large, spinning wheels. Use Veil of Mist to cross the first pair of wheels, then jump onto the small platform overhead with a treasure chest that holds a Kutani dish, then jump down to the other side. Passing the door is a part of Wawku Shrine's outside areas. Move along the ascending path, melting treasure chests, digging clovers and farming demons on the way (there is a blue Demon scroll on the way with an Igloo Turtle). Reaching the end of the path is a clearing with three Flame Spiders dashing about. They can be crossed without usage of Veil of Mist, but it is best to use the technique to save a few Godhood levels. Just past the spiders, when Amaterasu drops down to a lower clearing, she has to fend off her first Great Tengu. After the demon's defeat, approach the giant contraption on the far side of the clearing that is responsible for the blizzard over Kamui. Use Inferno to melt the ice on the lever to the left, and strike the lever with Power Slash when the eye on the first wheel reaches the top position. Strike it again when the eyes of the second and third wheels reaches the position of right and left, respectively. For a more clear illustration on the wheel's arrangement, use Cherry Bomb on the crack on the cliff to the right of the Blizzard machine, then enter the cave through the blasted hole. Purify the Cursed Trees with Bloom if necessary, then use Galestorm to scatter the piles of leaves on the floor to reveal a carved diagram that depicts the positions of the Blizzard machine's wheels with which can the contraption be deactivated. When all the wheels are stopped in their correct positions, the seal on the Blizzard machine will be shattered, and a horn will float towards the sky summoning another constellation, this one of the Celestial Brush god of ice, Itegami. Completing this constellation with five missing stars will have Itegami granting Amaterasu the Celestial Brush technique of Blizzard while summoning all the other Celestial Brush gods into creating the Solar Flare Reflector, the Divine Instrument with the highest raw damage output. Test Blizzard out on the nearest Flame Spider to create a platform, which Amaterasu can jump onto, then backtrack to the clearing with the three Flame Spiders. The one scaling the wall on the right must be frozen while it is at its top position to reach an alcove above it, which has Stray Bead #98. Continue back into the shrine. At the door of the room with two pairs of spinning wheels, a Poltergeist is encountered, this time with wind as its element. Past the Origin Mirror is another Flame Spider, which when frozen allows access to the walkway overhead. On the end of the walkway, it again spirals around the central elevator shaft. Move along the walkway, and soon, Amaterasu will encounter a Flame Spider and a small platform overhead. Freeze it at its lowermost position, and the platform is within reach, which hols a treasure chest containing Stray Bead #99. Drop down to continue along the walkway, soon reaching the end. Across a chasm is the shrine's perimeter wall, with a small platform holding a statue of Kabegami and an ice block. Melt it, revealing a Konohana Blossom, then reach that platform with Vine. Draw a trail from the statue of Kabegami to another platform above (beware, as the Flame Spiders scaling up and down may obscure sight of where Amaterasu is reaching). When the platform is reached, wait for the closest Flame Spider to reach Amaterasu's location, then freeze it by the ice from the nearby ice stalagmites, then jump on it, waiting for the second Flame Spider to descend to its lowermost position, only to be frozen. Jump onto another platform above and freeze another Flame Spider, and Amaterasu can reach the highest walkway, with a door at the end. Enter it. In the next room, Amaterasu has to use Veil of Mist to slow down time and safely cross the spinning wheels to the end of the room, then use Inferno or Fireburst to melt the blocking ice. In the next hall, wait for the slowly moving platforms to be at the most appropriate location for crossing them, then use Blizzard to freeze the faster burning wheel, and the next room can be safely accessed, which has a Dogu. On the side of this room is a hall that has a chasm filled with ice crystals, and ice columns on the far end. With Blizzard, draw a line from the ice column over the chasm, and the crystals will coalesce into ice blocks that line into a makeshift bridge that can be crossed. The far end of the room leads outside, which then head to the left to an ascending slope, cross a crystal-filled chasm in the way and taking down Cursed Trees with Power Slash and Bloom. Enter the door at the end of the slope into a corridor filled with flamethrowers, which usage of Galestorm (or even better, Deluge and/or Icestorm) will snuff them inactive and allows sight of the golden cannon mounted on the far end of the corridor. At the end of the hall is a small room with another Demon scroll, farm it, then head to the left of the room to another corridor with floor made of fragile glass. Destroy the icicles above the solid floor at the middle of the corridor, then quickly reach this safe ground while countering the fires from another ceiling-mounted golden cannon. Reach the end of this corridor to a room with some treasure chests and an Origin Mirror. Save if necessary, then proceed past the metal gates to an outside arena: one of Ezofuji's altars, with its resident floating in mid-air: Nechku. Watch the cutscene, then engage the sole demon in battle. Boss battle: Nechku Nechku#Strategy}} Part II After the scene that follows, look for the golden cogwheel on the perimeter of the arena and take it to Oki. Speak with him and the clock face floor would descend down the aforementioned elevator shaft, bringing Amaterasu back to the large chamber with the Origin Mirror down at Wawku Shrine's third floor. Cross the bridge, and a previously locked door will be opened with the now-in-possession cogwheel. Head outside, and a short scene would show the mass of cannons on the far side of the canyon, which holds Lechku's altar. Look at the cannons on this canyon side, then use Inferno to ignite the stationary cannons (they have already been aimed at certain cannons on the other side. With the rotating cannons, identify their respective targets from each other, and when a cannon is 90° away from its target, ignite the cannon. When all the cannons are fired, one sole golden cannon will remain. Now, the deep canyon is a fearsome sight, but there is no way to cross it whatsoever other than coalescing the ice crystal in it into a long line of ice blocks. While traversing the makeshift bridge, keep a sharp ear for the audio cue of the golden cannon charging its shots, then use Veil of Mist and Power Slash to deflect it. Two return fires would destroy the cannon, along with its seal on the corridor behind it. Once the other side of the canyon is reached, look to the left for a series of ice stalagmites and columns. Melt them, and an ice sphere will be revealed. Move it toward the corridor's entrance with Galestorm, but as Amaterasu is about to enter back into the shrine, she will be assaulted by another Great Tengu. Fending it off, she can resume blowing the sphere into the next chamber, which is filled with burning wheels. With either Blizzard used from the ice sphere or Icestorm, freeze the wheels on the way to all stone platforms (one has a burning treasure chest with a Emerald Tassels, the other with a crack that has an Exorcising Arrow underneath). Now, reach the far end of the room with the Lockjaw, and the Exorcising Arrow will do its work, then proceed into the next room. Get all the treasure chests, purchase any necessary items from the imp merchant, save if necessary, then head into the elevator at the end of the room, with Oki waiting there. After deciding to battle Lechku and Nechku together, the clock face elevator will rise towards Lechku's altar. Prepare for a massive battle. Boss battle: Lechku & Nechku Watch the cutscene, and battle the mechanical owls. When the twin demons are defeated, Amaterasu will be rewarded with a Sun Fragment. Now return to Kamui (Ezofuji). Watch the cutscene of the successful Volcanic Incantation, and the will of the Oina to protect Wep'keer from any approaching darkness. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs